Conventionally, cable forms of liquid leakage sensors have been subject to the problem that, in cases where a pipe, for example, around which the sensor has been wrapped is of small diameter, the radius of curvature of the wrapped sensor is also small so that the sensor is functionally effectively close to the source of possible leakage being monitored. As a result, the conductors of the sensor may protrude in the direction of wrapping toward the pipe so that they rupture the insulation and possibly extend from the insulation to contact the pipe.
In order to solve the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid leakage sensor in which there is no contact between the conductors of the sensor and the welded areas or any other areas of the pipe, and to cause no problems of faulty insulation, even when the sensor is wrapped around a small-diameter pipe.